Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required
Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required is a point and click adventure game for kids. It is available on the PC and developed by Atari. Plot: Once again, the world relies on Fox -- SPY Fox, the suave super secret agent who smoothly finesses his way through SPY Corps' toughest assignments. This time, SPY Corps' corrupt counterpart, the Society for Meaningless Evil, Larceny, Lying and Yelling (S.M.E.L.L.Y.) has devised a dogbot which will be unleashed upon the unsuspecting world! In his nastiness, S.M.E.L.L.Y.'s corrupt commander, Napoleon LeRoach, did not install an OFF switch on the dogbot. Instead, he hid the switch somewhere within the World's Fair. Minigames: There is one minigame in this game. It can be played for leisure but it is not necessary to play it to complete the game. *'Things from Space:' This game is accessible by pressing the Fun button on the Spy Watch. The player has to shoot and destroy asteroids and enemy robot ships using his/her rocket. The player scores points every time he/she destroys an asteroid or an enemy robot ship. The object of the game is to destroy asteroids and enemy robot ships. The player loses a life when his/her rocket hits an asteroid or enemy robot ship. The player starts the game with 3 lives. An extra life is gained for every 10,000 points scored. When the player loses a life, he/she loses any bonus points and one level of each weapon that he/she may have earned on that level. The game has 12 levels. :Enemy Robot Ships are various robotic ships that move in random patterns. Some are larger and slow-moving while others dart about the screen. The tougher the enemy the more points earned by the player. The best strategy is to move quickly and avoid being hit by their weapons! Some enemy robot ships may have bonus tokens or spheres inside. :The asteroids vary in size and movement. Some are small and drop quickly while others are large and slow-moving. In addition to points, these asteroids may have some bonus tokens or spheres inside. :There are three weapons that the player can use to destroy asteroids or enemy robot ships. Each weapon has three levels. A weapon becomes stronger when it is leveled up. It is also possible to level up the weapons by pressing either the 1, 2, or 3 keys The current weapon is switched or leveled up when the player finds a purple, red, green or cluster sphere. The Violet Coil Laser is the player's first and weakest weapon which uses purple sound waves to destroy asteroids or enemy robot ships. It is often ignored in favor of the other weapons. The Vermilion Burst Rocket is a red star/stars shot by the rocket to destroy any asteroids and/or enemy rocket ships in the immediate area. It is very effective as one star can destroy a few asteroids and/or enemy robot ships. The Jade Photon Blade is a long green laser beam shot out from the rocket with one weakness, after it has been used, it needs a few seconds to recharge. Many players use it as a "sweeper" by moving the rocket from side to side to destroy asteroids and/or enemy rocket ships. If the player loses a life, he/she loses one level of each weapon. :Spheres are items found when an asteroid or an enemy rocket ship is destroyed. A sphere levels up the current weapon if it contains the rocket's current weapon, however, if the sphere does not contain the rocket's current weapon, it will switch the rocket to that weapon and level it up. A purple sphere contains the Violet Coil Laser, a red sphere contain the Vermilion Burst Rocket and the green one contains the Jade Photon Blade. A Cluster Sphere contains a random weapon. :Bonus Tokens are hidden in some asteroids and enemy robot ships. Shoot at everything and catch the bonus tokens as they fall. The first one collected is worth 5 points; each subsequent bonus token is worth 5 additional points on top of the last one. When the player completes the level, the bonus points earned will be added to the overall score. The player loses all bonus points earned if a life lost. Category:Games by Atari Category:PC Games Category:Adventure Games Category:E Rated Games Category:Point And Click Adventure Games